1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable holder, and more particularly concerns a device for securing a Christmas tree in a vertical disposition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many forms of stands have earlier been disclosed for supporting Christmas trees that have been cleanly cut at the base of the trunk, forming a flat stump surface. In general, such stands utilize one or more inwardly projecting threaded members which are caused to tightly abut the trunk of the tree. Such devices are often inadequate because limited force can be applied to the threaded members, and irregularities in the trunk contour lead to insecure gripping action.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,113 to Krinner discloses a Christmas tree stand wherein four arms, pivotably movable in vertical planes, are caused to converge upon the tree trunk by means of a cable that interacts with the arms. However, the tortuous path taken by Krinner cable, and the unsupported character of the individual arms predispose the device to difficult operation. Also, because the arms of the Krinner device are downwardly directed, trunks of small diameter are not gripped as well as large-diameter trunks.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a Christmas tree stand capable of imparting sufficient gripping force upon the trunk of a cut tree to maintain the tree in vertical disposition.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a Christmas tree stand of the aforesaid nature capable of gripping trunks of various diameters and irregular configuration without the need to precisely center the trunk within the stand.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a Christmas tree stand of the aforesaid nature which may be easily operated by a single individual nature which may be easily operated by a single individual without the use of tools.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a Christmas tree stand of the aforesaid nature which is durable, aesthetically pleasing, and amenable to low cost manufacture.
These and other beneficial objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.